Many work machines, include more than one mechanical function (e.g., a loader, a backhoe, etc.). Generally speaking, a main power source (e.g., an internal combustion engine) is used to power the machine and/or any hydraulic pump(s) on the machine. The hydraulic pumps are typically used to actuate hydraulic piston(s) on the functions to perform tasks (e.g., dig, lift, dump, etc.). Controls for the hydraulic piston(s) are typically located in an operator station of the work machine. The operator station may include controls for the one or more functions as well as controls for maneuvering the work machine.